Immortal Judgement
by Empty Asylum
Summary: A child was sent to a forgotten afterlife by God because of his family's evil deeds. The child grew up in the rotting dimension as a prince by the undead king, he became his father's executioner and his official son but one day by his father's order. He found a vortex leading back to the place he once belonged but now filled with evil, he was ordered to destroy everything wicked.
1. Lore

_Before I tell you the story of The Executioner, I must tell you this story._

 _The Rothearts were infamous across the country of Asraka_ _for practicing Ancient Necromancy, Forbidden Transmutation, robbing graveyards for their Flesh Titans, murdering countless people for their souls, creating undead and mutated abominations that could destroy a country alone. God, noticing the evil deeds sent high ranking flocks of Angels to eliminate this threat, even The Old Devil Kings sent legions of Demons to help their counterparts, only to be sent back a flock of Withering Angels and Decaying Demons. This sent a chill down God's spine, His mortal children, The Humans aren't supposed to be stronger than angels nor demons but this... family were able to do just that._

 _The Great-Great Grandfather Zadum Rotheart, An Elder Lich has given up his humanity for immortality, he was well over 300 years old, now reduced to be a walking skeleton, he will be damned if he was taken down by the so-called 'Angels', a mockery of the true angel is what they are, He would rather fight the entire Nine Hells and Devil Kings but that's not his main concern right now. His Great-Great Grandchild Myrth is now pregnant with her first child, the future heir of The Rotheart Bloodline, The Undying Abomination, The Executioner. Oh, how the world will tremble in their name, this is gonna be fun._

 _God was furious, not only will he have to take care of this himself, he couldn't have any of his children by his side for fear of turning them into Withering Angels. He knew The Devil Kings were just as furious as him, they met in secret and formed a temporary truce take care of this infestation, they were Gods to their creations, they couldn't be affected by their undead magic... at least they hope they weren't._

 _The Child is not yet born but he's close to be, Zadum only had to place some... 'Enchantments' on him, with Myrth's And Alric's permission, he began to cast his spells on him_

 ** _[Eternal Damnation]_**

 ** _[Broken System]_**

 ** _[Empty Veins]_**

 ** _[Titan Anatomy]_**

 ** _[Unraveled Spirit]_**

 ** _[Ghostly Physiology]_**

 ** _[Unbeating Heart]_**

 ** _[Infection]_**

 _ **[Psychopath]**_

 ** _[Feral Mind]_**

 ** _[Purging Aura]_**

 ** _[Knowledge Transfer]_**

 _Before he could continue, the sounds of horns were heard... Looks like God decided to do his own job. Zadum smirked, he already placed most of the enchantments and his knowledge into the boy, he can figure out the rest on his own. With Alric and his Hordes on his side, he would fight the 'Almighty' B_ _iblical God and Devil Kings and show the world that the word God is nothing but a title._

 _The Rothearts died, they fought like animals, too many times The Deities almost lost but they were still victorious in the end. They also killed Myrth as she was too weak from giving birth to her son, Victor Maudan Rotheart. Something about the child felt off and unnatural, Satan was still angry about his fallen soldiers to notice as he stabbed the child multiple times, only to find out he wouldn't die. This is why Ancient Necromancy was forbidden to practice because it could change a person completely, it could do unimaginable things like **[True Immortality]**. That bastard completely corrupted this innocent child but he couldn't let him live in this universe, so he sent The young Rotheart to the forgotten afterlife Purgatory and placed three Wardens, The Leviathan, The Behemoth and The Nephilim, to make sure he doesn't escape._

* * *

Rikin was a king back when he was alive, an evil king for sure but a king nonetheless. His kingdom was afraid of him, too afraid to even fight back so cure his boredom, he declared war on nearby kingdoms. They didn't stand a chance against him because they immediately begged for mercy and alliance, his response was beheading them in his kingdom. With all these evil deeds, Rikin was sure he would burn in hell for eternity but instead he got this depressing land with terrifying monsters and people just as fucked up as him.

 ** _"Milord"_** Oh, there's one of them monsters now. The Dreaded Headless Horseman, The Punisher Of Traitors And The Strongest Dullahan In Purgatory. The Dullahans were a race of headless humanoids that were created by Elder Liches as their own personal bodyguards since back then they didn't have physical strength. As undead knights, they had incredible strength and speed to protect their masters.

"Yes Waldwin?"

 ** _"I have news about the vortex appearing above The Carnage Forest, The Witches Of Trigmas reported something fall through and land in the middle of a Darkling Territory."_** Waldwin's voice was deep and had a ghostly echo with it.

"Did they recover whatever fell through the vortex"

 ** _"No Milord, they refused to get close to the forest in fear they would lose any of their sisters."_**

Rikin sighed, the witches were powerful with their magic but with the numbers and ferocity of the Darklings, they knew only a fool would go to the woods. _"Oh well, they don't call them The Madman for nothing"_ He looked at Waldwin and smiled "Well my friend, let's go see what the vortex brought us"

 ** _"Yes Milord!"_**

* * *

 _As The Lord of Corpses ventured off to find the mysterious package, The Darklings were left with a confusing infant. It's skin was as pale as their own, it's eyes were the color of cold steel and it's hair was as dark as the abyss. When one darkling went to touch the creature, it cooed at it''s touch, giggling when it heard the darkling flew back in surprise. The cub was not afraid of them, it actually enjoyed their company, maybe it was a deformed brother who's maker abandoned for it's difference. The rest of the darklings soon gathered around the cub and held him as their own, sometimes even fighting for him._ _The sounds of footsteps were heard when Lord Rikin came into view, they stopped their bickering and snarled at the king, hiding their cub from sight._

 _Rikin was surprised, he knew God sometimes sent more prisoners here but he never saw an infant before. The child was so small but the air around felt so unnatural and tense like it screamed 'Danger'. Rikin talked to the small beasts into giving him the child, it was hard since they imprinted on him but in the end, he promised he would let the young boy visit them when he's older._

 _He stared at the infant in his arms who stared with dark grey eyes filled curiosity, he really did find something incredible those woods, he found a son._

 _In Guillotine's childhood, he trained under his father's knight Waldwin who gave him a giant rusty bastard sword as a training weapon, Waldwin kept telling him if he can't pick up this simple weapon then he is an embarrassment to his father. The Witches squealed in delight when their lonely king brought with him a child, Rikin asked he had any magical potential to which he did and they agreed to train him in The Dark Arts. Like he promised, Rikin allowed Guillotine to visit his Darkling friends, they enjoyed each other's companies and taught him how to become a skilled hunter._

 _One day, a teenage Guillotine went to The Black Chapel, the haunting grounds of the infamous Jack The Ripper, The Killer Phantom Of London to form an alliance with The Poltergeists. They agreed only if the prince could beat Jack in fight because they knew the child was special, Jack effortlessly won but he admitted to fight him to see how strong his Spirit is. Guillotine practice how to use his Spirit to become an even more useful to his Father._

 _At the age of 21, Rikin gave his son, Prince Guillotine the title of The Executioner, the title that soon many will fear. He sent his son to investigate the dark waters of the sea and swiftly murdered The Great Sea Serpent, The Leviathan. He returned to report the vortex The Leviathan was protecting, it smelled like corruption and blood, It sent him into a feral state. Rikin saw how angry the titan was so with a heavy heart, he sent his son to go through the vortex to eliminate the evil_ _, he prayed for his son to quickly return but he never came back._

 _Guillotine kept walking towards the source of evil, Killing The Wardens Behemoth and Nephilim without a second thought until he found himself in the land of the living. Earth. This world was filled with vile creatures and the smell of blood made him go insane, this world needed to be purified and his father gave him the order, Destroy All Evil._

 _The Executioner will become a horror story in Human Perspective._

 _A monster worse than Demons._

 _A boogeyman haunting the minds of Devils._

 _Pray to whatever god who will listen that you won't become the next victim of Guillotine The Executioner._


	2. Chapter 1

"F-fuck! This h-hurts"

It's been about 4 months since the first body was discovered in Kuoh Town. 53 year old Yoshiki Fukumoto, Notorious Crime Boss, was found in a dumpster in some alleyway, chopped into 5 pieces with his head on top of the dumpster. He was responsible for kidnapping and selling people as slaves and target practice. Made over 53 million yen for every 6 people he sold, spent the money on high amount of drugs and prostitution. He usually abused the woman he really liked to point where they became obedient bitches and for his sick amusement, he killed their families without remorse.

The people of Kuoh were both horrified and relieved, finally somebody had the guts to take the demon down for good. The ones who were directly affected by him were not yet satisfied until the next morning, every single one of Yoshiki's men were found mutilated in an old storage warehouse by the forest. The Kuoh Police Department were disgusted by this gruesome act but who ever did this, they saved about 36 people, 16 who were bound to die from starvation and internal bleeding.

Police questioned the survivors if they saw anything that night, each one were almost identical, they saw a giant man, almost eight feet tall, had a black execution hood over his head, a spiked choker with a broken chain behind him, a dark brown tattered tunic with black trousers and black high ankle boots. He had rusty spiked bracers that they were sure the spikes were digging into his arms, he was pale like a corpse and had an axe with him. The axe was said to have had a 5 feet long metal pole with a rusty guillotine blade taking up 2 feet of it. They said the giant was swinging the possibly heavy weapon with unnatural ease, able to slice through metal like butter and took so many bullets like nothing, weird thing was they didn't see any blood flying from him. He made no sound during the whole slaughter.

This is were the police started to question their sanity. They saw some of the men trying to escape from the monster but a sea of transparent barbed wire sprouted from his back, grabbing and cutting the fleeing men. Some were ripped in half while others were shredded in piles of blood and gore. Large purple ghostly arms appeared beside him, tracing their fingers on the bloody floor then wrote on the walls the word **'PURIFIED'.** He turned to walk towards the exit where an eerie thick mist waited, they shouted at him, begging to be freed from their cages but he ignored them, disappearing into the mist that vanished as soon as it swallowed him whole.

People were oddly thrilled with the fact that a supernatural entity is protecting the people of Kuoh. The survivors and victims celebrated their freedom from the demon Yoshiki.

The KPD understandably were against this kind of behavior and vowed to find The Executioner. 23 people killed in two days from the first month.

The other 3 months were the same as The Executioner punished the criminals of Kuoh in brutal ways.

Kanno Masatake, Cult Leader Of The Chosen Sacrificed, skinned and nailed to a cross.

Wakita Kobo, Rich Cannibal Obsessed With _'Exotic'_ Meat, half eaten by unknown animal

Ogata Takeo, Hatred Incarnate, found tied on a wheel with his entire skeleton broken.

Many low life criminals immediately turned themselves in, fearing that they would become The Executioner's next victims. The Townsfolk took this as a sign from God that things would be better for them, having the town the way it used to be, where everyone didn't have to worry so much about the cruelness of the world. Now they have their own guardian angel, disguised as a demon to protect them from vile people. The KPD gave the town a curfew as The Executioner was believed to only attack at night, police officers watched the empty streets for signs of the giant man, hoping that nobody would be stupid enough to be out this late.

That was fatal to Raidon, he was just a man with horrible luck, he lost his job because of poor performance, got a divorce and lost custody of his kids and was going to be kicked out of his shitty apartment if he didn't the landlord by tomorrow. With no other choice, he was forced to rob a small convenient store, the same place he was fired from.

He went inside the store to see a bored teen barely paying attention to him. The little fucker didn't even look at him when he pointed his gun at his head, he didn't hear it because he was wearing headphones. Raidon smashed his revolver at the side of the worker's head, he began to bleed a bit but he didn't care, a crazy armed robber was screaming at him to give him the money or he shoots. Fearing for his life, he quickly gave him all of the money from the register, including from his own wallet, it was pathetic but he valued life much more than money. Raidon turned and ran for the doors but something told him to look back, he did and saw the teen grabbing something from below the counter, thinking it was a gun he shot the teen between his eyes, killing him instantly.

Raidon was shocked, he couldn't believe he killed him, he tried to shoot his arm to stop whatever he was doing but with how his arms were shaking violently, he killed the teen. Disgusted by this, he ran as fast as he could, away from the bleeding corpse and the place that gave him his misery. When his legs couldn't run anymore, he ran into an alleyway, the same place Yoshiki was murdered and the legend of The Executioner was born. 4 months and he could still see the dried blood on the walls and the terrifying **'PURIFIED'** word above the dumpster. He leaned against the wall and sat down, he killed an innocent person, his soul stained with innocent blood. The Executioner was going to kill him, he had to get awa-.

The sounds of sharp metal scraping against the brick wall startled Raidon, he could see sparks flying the wall, what he saw made his blood run cold. The infamous Guillotine Axe and it's wielder, The Executioner was there, in the alleyway with him. Raidon quickly got up and tried to run out of the alley but ran straight into a wall of barbed wire, cutting himself in the process. He looked behind him and looked at the giant's eyes, they were a dark grey color, they held no life, no remorse for what he was about to do.

"P-please, don't kill me! I-I didn't mean kill that kid, I j...just a-acted out of fear, I didn't mean it!" the giant didn't say anything, he just slowly walked towards Raidon, his axe now raised in front of him

"You have to understand! I didn't mean to do any of this but I lost my job, my wife, my kids. I was about to be homeless if I didn't pay my landlord by tomorrow, please you have to let me go!" Raidon was crying at the mention of his family who left him, his wife knew he couldn't provide for the family anymore and with his alcohol problem, he could be a potential threat to his kids and wife. None of this mattered to The Executioner, the man in front of him stole the life of a young man who had his whole life ahead of him, he deserved what's coming to him. The look in his eyes didn't change and this angered Raidon.

"WHO THE FUCK GAVE THE ROLE OF A JUDGE, HUH?! WHO FUCKING GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO KILL A MAN BECAUSE OF HIS CRIMES, YOU FUCKING FREAK!" Freak. He didn't like that word, not one bit, The giant let out an angry growl that shut the smaller man up but quickly used this "Oh! You don't like that word huh? Did Mommy and Daddy hate they gave birth to a FUCKING freak like you! I bet they left you out to die like a fucking animal" Raidon didn't see the giant pull back his axe wielding arm "AHAHAHA! I bet you look like a deformed piece of shit under that hood, ugly that not a your even your own mother could lo-" With a giant swing, he chopped his head clean off. It took a moment before blood shot out of the stump, Raidon fell backwards as his head rolled of to the side. Just like that, he lost his life... doesn't hurt as much as he thought it would, damn. Oh, there's no bright light in this tunnel... only decaying bodies.

The Executioner took a deep breath and sighed. He sometimes doesn't get why the spirits who go to the corpse pits always say that and yes, he can see dead people, like right now, he's looking at the small hole appearing next to the corpse and a bunch of decaying arms grasping the corpse and dragging down his soul to wherever the hell it goes to... He grabbed Raidon's head and wrote on the wall, using the head as a pen. The barbed wire wall disappeared as the thick mist appeared once again to take it's master away from the scene, when The Executioner was finished, he dropped the head and walked into the mist, leaving behind a message.

 **'EVERY ACTION HAVE THEIR** **CONSEQUENCES'**

* * *

 _"Last night police found yet another victim in the same alleyway Yoshiki was murdered in cold blood. Raidon Tanikawa, a 35 year old man was found decapitated in the alley, staining the walls and floor with blood. Residences of the district have now dubbed the street as The Chopping Block. Chief of Police Ogino Toyonobu have started a manhunt for The Executioner, asking everyone to help them find the giant kill-"_

"Heh, The authorities are finally going hunt you down Prince Guillotine" said a taunting voice, it belonged to the spirit the hovered above a tall man sitting in a leather recliner chair, dark grey eyes watched the tv screen with boredom. Guillotine had short shaggy black hair, stubble, dark grey eyes and pale skin, he wore a black vest with a light grey t-shirt underneath it, navy blue jeans and black combat boots. He was about 7'4 feet tall and had a lean athletic build.

"Jack, how many times have I told you to just call me Guillotine? I have no royal authority in the land of the living" Jack The Ripper was dressed in a long black trench coat that bellowed in the non-existing wind, blood red scarf, a blank white mask, white button up shirt, white gloves, black dress pants, black dress shoes, completing the look with a black top hat. he was about 6'1 feet tall, had pointy ears, messy dark brown hair, blood red eyes and fair skin.

"And disrespect my prince?! Not a chance. I pledged my loyalty to you when you officially became Lord Rikin's Heir, I will not go back on my word" Guillotine really liked that the undying loyalty Jack gave him, sure he was an asshole when they first met but like all friendships, they don't usually start pleasantly but over the years in training and learning about each other, they got along quite well.

"All right then, I will not try to change that. Anything new going on around town? New people? Spirits? Anything?"

"Not really but I have seen some black winged humanoids leaving the abandoned church on the hills, possibly could be some kind of hideout or sanctuary." This confused the prince, winged humanoids? Sounds like the Shifters back home, Shifters are human beings that have a very strong connection to their animal spirits, allowing them to gain abilities or similar characteristics of their SA. For example, if a person had a strong connection to a bird, they would have hollow bones to be able to fly, they would be able sprout wings, both spiritual and physical, that also applies to them transforming into their SA, animal or anthro. He shuddered a bit when he remembered that since they were half animals, they had mating seasons back in Purgatory and that ONE time he decided to go exploring, he almost got fucked by a damn owl woman.

"What information did you gather from them?"

"apparently their looking for a kid who has something called a Sacred Gear"

"Sacred Gear? How strange, I never heard of anything like that"

"Me neither but I also like to add since the police added night patrols, the fallen angels, something they call themselves by the way, began having difficulties roaming the city without the police catching sight of them, two times a little blonde girl almost got caught by a helicopter" Jack laughed at the end of that, remembering the little goth kid almost crashing into the copter the first time and the second time searchlights almost caught her but he intervened. She did entertained him a bit so that was the least he could for her.

"I see, how is The Horde doing?" Guillotine turned off the television on top of the fireplace and stared into the crackling fire

"They're resting and waiting for your command, if you ever need them"

"Thank you, you are relieved for the night, do what you wish but don't engage any abnormal entities unless it's necessary."

"Yes Prince Guillotine" Jack's entire body let out a ghostly wisps of smoke as he flew towards the wall, flying right through the solid wall, leaving the prince to stare at the fire with a lot on his mind

 _"Fallen Angels... I'm sure I heard of those before but where?"_

* * *

 ** _The Horde- A group of either undead, zombified or mutated creatures that are loyal to their master. An Ability that only an Elder Lich can obtain and master without problems. The process of forcing a creature to be a part of The Horde are achieved by two methods, Reanimation and Sacrifice. Guillotine doesn't know where he got this information from but it proved useful since he has his own army, right now he only has Flesh Titans,_ _Vikseos And The Damned Hands._**


End file.
